gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Cargo Plane
The Cargo Plane is a fixed-wing aircraft featured in Grand Theft Auto V. It is the largest vehicle both in the game and in the entire series, having a considerably longer wingspan and fuselage than the Jet. Description The Cargo Plane is heavily based on the Antonov An-124 with the engines of a Boeing B-52 Stratofortress. The Cargo Plane is a large military cargo aircraft. It always spawns with a two-tone body color consisting of white and blue (though it is possible to add custom body color with save editors). The entire fuselage is white, and there are blue stripes going down the middle of the aircraft, and blue accenting around the nose, winglets, engines, empennage, and top of the fuselage. The vehicle also features an interesting landing gear, where the rear wheels are composed of at least 16 pairs (8 in each side), being realistic, as real cargo planes have numerous wheels. According to Ron in Minor Turbulence, its wingspan measures 200 feet long. As the plane has the same colors as the Security Dilettante, it is owned by Merryweather Security, who are, along with Dom Beasley, the only known operators of the vehicle. However, there are no major differences at both, such paintjob or some special marks, since the Cargo Plane model is unique. When obtained outside a mission, it is possible to see the interior, aside from the mission Minor Turbulence in singleplayer, where it is composed of a large cargo area, with some utility items, such lockers, boxes, etc., near the ramp. In the floor, the area is surrounded by green platforms, designed to carry vehicles without sliding and 4 groups of 28 seats, possibly for the personnel, but it is always closed, so these are unusable. The roof is covered with yellow spinning lights and the main illumination, which are only activated when it's functioning. Near the utility items, an on-board overhead crane is seen, which are used for heavy objects, connected to roof rails. In the front, an orange access ladder is present, along with two rectangles, which are actually the side doors. At the front, more cargo are seen in the nose's compartment, with a small unusable ladder. Once the player accesses the cab, it's fitted with two computers, which show a military operation (an area surrounded by two jeeps and one truck), and the green part of the map of Los Santos. It is also fitted with some lockers (one labeled "First Aid"), two unusable fire extinguishers and two seats, where the player takes the control of the plane. Performance Despite its heavy weight and enormous size, the Cargo Plane is considerably fast, but its handling is poor. Its large wingspan makes it rather difficult to execute sharp turns, but the large wings in turn make it one of the most stable planes in the game. However, the airplane requires a long runway in order to takeoff and land. Its high-output jet engines provide the aircraft with decent acceleration and a very high top speed, on par with that of the Jet. Gallery CargoPlane-GTAV-Interior.png|Cockpit of a Cargo Plane. CargoPlane-GTAV-Front2.png|A Cargo Plane, with the nose door opened. B52_screenshot.jpg|The Cargo Plane in a pre-release screenshot for GTA V. Cargojet.jpg|A Cargo Plane in flight. Cargo_Plane.jpg|The Cargo Plane on Rockstar Social Club. Mission Appearances In the mission "Minor Turbulence", Trevor hijacks one from a group of Merryweather mercenaries to steal the weapons shipment they were delivering. It is however shot down by two P-996 Lazers, belonging to the US military, when Trevor refuses to land at Fort Zancudo. The plane then crashes into the Alamo Sea, but Trevor manages to parachute out of the cargo bay door beforehand. The crashed remains of the aircraft can be found afterwards at the western end of the Alamo Sea, full of weapons that respawn periodically. The plane is damaged as soon as the player takes control of it, with debris flying out of the cargo bay ramp and panels missing and damage around the ramp from Trevor's dramatic entry. More debris is seen after the two P-996 Lazer fighter planes deploy their sidewinders. Note that it is impossible to evade the two missiles which will always hit the wing and one of the engine pods. The Cargo Plane is also seen in the Strangers and Freaks mission Liquidity Risk, in which Franklin must ride an ATV into one with Dom Beasley and then ride out once in the air. Trivia * Despite this is based on an Antonov Ruslan and the Boeing Stratofortress, the rear landing gear doesn't resembles any found on these, but is strongly based on the Antonov An-225 Mriya. The only exception is that the Mriya has 14 wheels and features 2 front landing gears. *The Cargo Plane cannot be obtained in normal gameplay without save editing. *The motors have an unique sound, being even less louder than the Jet. *When flying the plane (out of Minor Turbulence), you should notice the alarm lights flashing on the wings. *The aircraft's wheels don't work like common planes during Minor Turbulence, Liquidity Risk or even outside the mission (hacked). This due to the fact that the plane was never meant to land, or even be used, outside of that mission. *When flying off the map (out of the game boundaries), one of the wings will snap off the plane, rendering it spinning in circles (unable to glide) until it crashes into the ocean. *When fighting inside the Cargo Plane in the mission Minor Turbulence, the plane stops moving around the map - it appears like a building would. *The Cargo Plane, along with the Jet and the Train, is not listed in the BradyGames guide. *It is possible (though rare) for your character in GTA Online to glitch into the cockpit. Stand on the nose of the Cargo Plane, a little bit above the window, and your character may start glitching in and out of the cockpit, and your character may eventually glitch inside the cockpit, leaving you to free roam around the cockpit. (In the GTA Online deathmatch featuring the Cargo Plane). Although, make sure someone is flying the Cargo Plane and you are standing on it. Standing on the Cargo Plane can be done by getting the North Yankton Stockade and placing it on the Cargo Plane's wing, then the player must get out, jump on the truck, and get on the wing. The player will now be able to stay on the Cargo Plane without falling off, provided he/she isn't close to a wing, and the tail rudder. *The wreckage of a Cargo Plane can be found lying at the bottom of the ocean just off the western coast near Fort Zancudo with a variety of weapons scattered among the debris. The plane wreck lies in shallow water, mainly situated on the very edge of a steep, rocky underwater cliff covered by coral reefs. The front section of the plane, including the nose and cockpit seems to have broken off and is resting further down in deeper waters at the very bottom off the deep end where the plane is situated. It is assumed that this is the result of an unsuccessful takeoff from Fort Zancudo. *There is a Russian flag on the rudder of the plane, perhaps making a reference to the Russian cargo plane. *The serial number of the plane is RF-LS9130, RF referring to the Russian Federation and LS to Los Santos respectively. *It's the first plane of the series to be based on a Russian model. *It is very difficult but not impossible to land the Cargo Plane on a runway in the game. The best choice of runway is the one facing north/south at LSX. *The Cargo Plane is based off its San Andreas counterpart, the Andromada, another unobtainable aircraft. *Editing a save game to obtain the vehicle might result in a missing fuselage that holds the stabilizers. The ramp appears here, but the cargo entrance is somewhat "invisible", along with the roof frame that is seen attached to the plane. Also, if you look at the entrance from behind, the texture is missing. **This can fixed by setting a correct body style value (128). *It is difficult (although not impossible) for the player to open the front Cargo door. The player must position a Dozer at the front of the plane, and then raise the scoop under the cockpit to lift the front section up. *The fact that this plane has two fully functional cargo doors may hint a wider use of the Cargo Plane in the Beta game. *Using melee, it is possible to deform the inside of the cockpit. *When leaving the plane, the player can either glitch out or inside the plane. If you push the control stick leftward or rightward, you will walk through the fuselage and land next to the plane. If you push the stick forward or backward, you will be inside the cockpit **When leaving the plane, the left hatch will open, but there is an invisible wall that prevents the player from entering/leaving the cargo bay. *The Cargo Plane has no functional doors and, unlike the Jet, is very hard to enter because it is not meant to be obtainable by the player. To enter it, press Y/Triangle near the cockpit and your character should indefinitely run in the nose before finally entering the plane. It is easier to do by standing on the right side. * If you are inside the cargo bay, there is no other way to leave the plane than blowing it up (it will not always kill you) and shooting with a high-power/explosive weapon one of the two cargo doors until it opens. *The main body is around 300ft (91m) as is the same with the wings. All in all, the plane's perimeter would be around 1200ft (365m). In other words it's the biggest plane in the game. Notable Owners *Dom Beasley *Merryweather Security Navigation }} de:Cargo Plane (V) Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Aircraft Category:Fixed-Wing Aircraft Category:Special Vehicles